1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job managing apparatus, and particularly, to a job managing apparatus that can notify a recipient of a print job about the presence of the print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses represented by MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals), copying machines, printers, printing apparatuses and the like are known. An expected situation may be to form an image on a paper using a print function of an image forming apparatus, and passing the printed document to another person.
In this case, generally the following methods a) and b) are employed.    a) Passing the printed document directly to another person.    b) Passing the document as data of a file to another person, so that the file is opened at a PC of the recipient and printed.
In an environment where an image forming apparatus is connected to a network, the image forming apparatus is often installed remotely from users, who therefore often cannot know the status of the image forming apparatus (such as printing being completed, jamming occurring and the like.) In order to solve such problems, applications for displaying the condition of an image forming apparatus on network terminals of users and image forming apparatuses compatible with the applications have been proposed and commercially available.
In connection with such a technique, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-039112 discloses the following technique. A printing apparatus broadcasts a job status on a network, and an information processing apparatus (PC) updates, if the broadcasted job status belongs to it, the job status based on the received information and manages the same.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-220125 discloses the following network printing system. When an occupying copying job ends, the network printing system transmits a mail to a specified user ID informing the user about the availability of copying so that the user can easily be informed about the end of another person's copy job.
However, when the method of a) is employed, a person of the supplier must go to the place of the recipient, and therefore there is a problem that it is troublesome.
When the method of b) is employed, with a file of large size, there is a problem that load may be applied on the PC receiving the file. Additionally, when the recipient does not have a corresponding application, there is a problem that the recipient cannot open (cannot print) the file.